sereniafantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
Class Introduction The warrior possesses powerful close-combat abilities and indomitable tenacity, capable of dishing out massive amounts of damage while enduring the blows of numerous more. An immense amount of health guarantees that the warrior has the most survivability of all classes out there. The warrior is most suited for close-quarters combat and are prone to kiting by the other two classes, in a party they are usually the tanks and lead the charge. They have powerful presences in PvP because they have high HP and defence but can still dish out lots of damage. Pros *High hitpoints *High defense *Can close distances with Air Slash *Powerful in PvP Cons *Most skills are melee ranged *Must get up close to deal a lot of damage *Prone to being kited * Mages and Rangers can be troublesome when duelling at lower levels. Skills Slam instant * Unlock at level 5 * Cost: 20 MP * Range: 4 yards * Cool down: 4 sec Attack a target with your weapon, dealing massive damage. Air Slash Instant * Unlock at level 10 * Cost: 10 MP * Range: 9 yards * Cool down: 9 sec Approach a target instantly to deliver a devastating strike. Tenacity Passive * Unlock at level 15 Increases Warrior’s max HP, for better survivability against monsters. Pitch * Charge each level 1 sec * Unlock at level 20 * Cost: 35 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 60 sec Strikes target with a heavy ranged attack. Bash Instant * Unlock at level 25 * Cost: 25 MP * Range: 4 yards * Cool down: 8 sec Deals damage to the target and slows it down. War Cry Instant * Unlock at level 30 * Cost: 30 MP * Range: 12 yards * Cool down: 15 sec Taunts nearby enemies and lowers their Defense. Causes high threat against certain monsters. Suitable for tanking. Surge Instant * Unlock at level 35 * Cost: 40 MP * Range: 8 yards * Cool down: 12 sec Attacks enemies in a line in front of you. Block Instant * Unlock at level 40 * Cost: 20 MP * Range: 2 yards * Cool down: 8 sec Warrior takes less damage from the next couple attacks. Crit Enhance Passive * Unlock at level 45 Increases the amount of Crit damage dealt. Crit Slash Instant * Unlock at level 50 * Cost: 15 MP * Range: 2 yards * Cool down: 15 sec Increases the Crit Chance of your next common attack. Rage Instant * Unlock at level 55 * Cost: 55 MP * Range: 2 yards * Cool down: 45 sec Activates a Warrior’s rage. Terminate Instant * Unlock at level 60 * Cost: 50 MP * Range: 4 yards * Cool down: 20 sec An ultimate strike that deals a high amount of damage to one target. Talents : Talents are specializations your Warrior can take. Each specializtions have its strong and weak points. : Its available after Lv.25. Brutality : Warrior goes for most Damage. He can have highest Skill ENHC from all specializations. : Sword Expertise Enh. Slam * Requires 10 Expertise at Brutality Quick Conclusion * Requires 20 Expertise at Brutality Enh. Leap * Requires 20 Expertise at Brutality Air Slash Stuns the target for 1.5 sec Slash Down * Requires 30 Expertise at Brutality Sword Expert * Requires 40 Expertise at Brutality Wild Roar Instant *Requires 41 Expertise at Brutality *Cost: 5 MP *Range: 2 yards *Cooldown: 100 sec. Increases party's Phisical Attack, Ranged Attack, and Magic Attack by 150. Lasts 30 sec. Enh. Terminate * Requires 50 Expertise at Brutality Enh. War Cry * Requires 60 Expertise at Brutality Whirlwind instant *Requires 10 Expertise As Brutality *Cost: 40 MP *Range: 4 yards *Cooldown: 45 sec. Attacks all targets within 6 yards around you, hitting them 3 times per sec. Lasts 17 sec Precise Strike * Requires 70 Expertise at Brutality Enhc. Crit Slash * Requires 83 Expertise at Brutality 1 additional Crit Slash. Raise in Crit chance also applies to skills. Swipe instant * Requires 104 Expertise at Brutality * Cost: 50 MP * Range: 3 yards * Cooldown: 3 sec Inflicts 150% damage and a bonus 280 Skill damage to up to 15 targets within 72 yards in front of you. : Blade Master : Blade Masters focus on ATK, ATK SPD and Crit ENHC. Weapon Mastery Smash * Requires 10 Expertise at Blade Master Combat Incentive * Requires 20 Expertise at Blade Master Shocking Smash * Requires 20 experitse in Blade Master Enhances Slow effect by 20%. Increases duration by 10 sec. Savage * Requires 30 Expertise at Blade Master Ravage * Requires 40 Expertise at Blade Master Eliminate instant * Requires 41 Expertise at Blade Master * Cost: 30 MP * Range: 4 yards * Cooldown: 30 sec. Kills targets with less tahn 2000 HP instantly. Attack Weakness * Requires 50 Expertise at Blade Master Silencing Blade * Requires 60 Expertise at Blade Master Serenity instant *Requires 62 Expertise at Blade Master *Cost: 20MP *Range: 2 yards *Cooldown: 20 sec. Blade Master's Serenity increases SPD by 100% and Crit damage by 200%. Lasts 8 sec. Bloodlust * Requires 70 Expertise at Blade Master Challenge instant * Requires 83 Expertise at Blade Master * Cost: no cost * Range: 10 yards * Cooldown: 60 sec. Challenges target to Paralyze it for 10 sec. Death Dance instant *Requires 104 Expertise at Blade Master *Cost: 50MP *Range: 5 yards *Cooldown: 120 sec. Immunizes Blade Master against Slow and Stun effects. Increases SPD by 40. Lasts 15 sec. Protection : Warriors that specializes in tanking. Resistance Boost Enrage * Requires 10 Expertise at Protection Enh. Bloock * Requires 20 Expertise at Protection Sacrifice * Requires 20 Expertise at Protection * Cost: no cost * Range: 4 yards * Cooldown: 30 sec Sacrifices 10% of character's current to deal corresponding damage to target, lowering its SPD by 50% for 5 sec. Fortitude * Requires 30 Expertise at Pritection Riposte Burst * Requires 40 Expertise at Protection Revitalize instant *Requires 41 Expertise at Protection *Cost: no cost *Range: 2 yards *Cooldown: 180 sec. Recovers 5% of lost HP each second. Lasts 20 sec. Tough * Requires 50 Expertise at Protection Enh. Surge * Requires 60 Expertise at Protection War Stomp * Requires 62 Expertise at Protection * Cost: 45 MP * Range: 2 yards * Cooldown: 90 sec. Deals a bonus 1400 damage to all targets within 5 yards around you. Stunning them for 2 sec. Veteran's Scar * Requires 70 Expertise at Protection Charge *Requires 83 Expertise at Protection *Cost: 65MP *Range: 25 yards *Cooldown: 30 sec. Charges to a destination, dealing 165% damage to targets nearby and Stunning them for 1 sec. Shield Wall *Requires 104 Expertise at Protection *Cost: 35 MP *Range: 3 yards *Cooldown: 180 sec. Warrior's defensive maneuver. Increases DMG RD by 40%. Gains 4% more DMG RD from each 4% of lost HP. Stacks up to 120% more DMG RD. Lasts 10 sec.